


Drinking games

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, Never Have I Ever, it is always the quiet ones, mentions of sex but no sexy time actually happening, take them to church please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: George Luz decides he wants to play never have I ever with his friends. He thinks he has a good idea on who's the kinkiest, but sometimes, the couple that seem the most vanilla.... is not.OR: how the gang discovered that Babe and Eugene are not as innocent as they seem.





	Drinking games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsightfulInsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/gifts).



> Written for insightfulinsomniac! Thank you dear I had a LOT of fun writing this!! 
> 
> English i not my first language. No editing, we post like men. Enjoy!

 

 

 

“Let’s play Monopoly,” declared a very drunk George Luz, slamming his hand flat on the table.

Harry jumped and groaned, his head falling back on the table where he was resting a minute ago. The suggestion was met with the same level of joy around the room, people rolling their eyes and shrugging.

“Georgie, for our everyone’s sake, I think we better play another game than Monopoly,” answered Joe Toye while taking a swing of his beer.

Luz sighed. He looked around the table, where his friends had gathered to drink and chat after a hard week. They were all here, sprawled out on their chair, or sitting cross-legged on the small chair, in Babe’s case.

The party had died down a little, Luz knew the signs. Winters was looking at his watch, brow furrowed. Lipton was yawning, barely able to put his hand in front of his mouth. Speirs was silent. Most of them were silent, actually, even Malarkey couldn’t find another anecdote about his shitty boss. Harry was still unmoving from his spot, almost snoring, and Nixon was sprawled on his couch in the living room. Johnny glared at Bull. Webster and Liebgott were not arguing anymore, which meant that they were soon going to full on make out in the back of a taxi. Babe was now twisting his legs into some kind of pretzel, and Roe was looking at him from the corner of his tired eyes, almost missing his mouth when he took a swing from his beer. George could practically hear the seconds tick away as the night dragged on, all of his friends tired and miserable after a long week.

Luz wanted to keep the party alive. He needed his friends to have a good time, especially after all those depressing stories about work that they all shared in the last hour or so.

Suddenly, inspiration hit him. A wild grin spread to his lips, and he chuckled to himself.

“That can’t be good,” commented Ron from his corner of the kitchen.

“Never have I ever,” announced George, and everyone visibly shifted on their seats.

“Fuck, that could be fun,” slurred Nixon from the couch.

George started on his seat, a hand going immediately to his heart. “Fuck Nix, I was sure you were passed out!”

Nixon groaned as he got up, the tons of cushion that his friends had piled up on him while he was sleeping falling on the floor.

“I’m always up for never have I ever,” he continued, his hair a mess, sitting down on Winters’ lap like he never left to snore in the living room half an hour ago.

George scanned the room. Lipton and Speirs shrugged, and Liebgott nodded, followed by Harry.

“Sure, although I know some people who won’t drink a lot,” teased Liebgott, elbowing Babe.

“Hey!” protested Babe, his cheeks immediately pink, like someone had turned a switch, “I ain’t no goddamn nun!”

Liebgott snorted. “Ya, sure, I can’t even imagine you and the doc doing something else than missionary… Even then, that’s too much!”

Babe shifted on his seat, grumbling. Eugene didn’t respond to the teasing. He took a sip from his drink, undisturbed.

“Alright, alright, so we agree?” asked Luz.

All his friends nodded, and George smiled. He was keeping this party alive, no matter what.

 

 

Luz got up, and searched into his cabinets for his shot glasses. When everyone had a glass, he unlocked his liquor cabinet under Liebgott’s confused stare (“Why is your liquor cabinet locked, Georgie? Scared that we’re going to steal your cheap stuff?” “Shut up, it looks cool!”), and grabbed one of his tallest bottle of tequila.

When he settled the bottle on the table, everyone groaned.

“Seriously?” asked Webster. “We’re all going to die if we drink that.”

“Oh come on,” said Luz while pouring the liquid into everyone’s shot. “It’s the game, you have to play.”

When they were all settled, the bottle dead center on the table, Luz could feel a certain apprehension in the air. His grin grew even wider. He loved the excitement before this game. Everyone was looking at him, hands firmly around their glasses. George cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen, let’s find out who’s the nastiest of the bunch,” he declared, and all of his friends cheered.

He started with some easy questions. Never have I ever…

 

 

“Slept with someone present in the room?” (Almost everyone drank, except, notably, Harry. “Y’all a bunch of cousins fucking, that’s what you are to me,” he said while Nixon slapped him behind his head.)

“Had dirty thoughts about someone present?” (Again, almost everyone drank. George smirked. His plan to get everyone loose and talkative was working perfectly.)

“Had a wet dream about Speirs?” (surprisingly, a lot of people drank on that one. Harry  shuddered. “It was so scary, I don’t want to talk about it.”)

“Had been caught doing it?” (“My landlord still won’t look me in the eye,” said Liebgott and Webster’s cheeks turned a nice shade of pink).

“Had sex last night?” (“Come on, Luz, that’s not even fair,” protested Lipton while Speirs downed his drink, winking at Luz right after.)

 

 

“Lipton’s right, your questions are way too easy,” said Toye, grumbling.

Toye’s hand fell on his shoulder, the pressure just nice on George’s skin. “You can’t ask general questions to get us drunk, that’s not fair.”

Luz blinked and tried to channel his inner Babe’s doe eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, while Lipton, Speirs, Bull and Johnny crumpled some napkins and threw them at his face while the rest of the gang booed.

“Okay, let me take over,” said Nixon.

 

 

He cleared his throat. “Never have I ever…”

 

 

“Done it outside.” (“The fucking bugs,” cursed Toye while downing his drink with Luz.)

“”Had sex in a car” (“Does a motorcycle count?” asked Johnny while Lipton choked on his drink.”)

“Had intercourse while driving?” (Everyone looked at Liebgott. “Hey!” he said, “I’m a professional, alright, I don’t do that kind of stuff,” he defended himself more, but his speech was rendered useless by Webster who downed his drink, and took another shot immediately after for good measure.)

 

While Nixon continued with his questions, Luz couldn’t help but notice something strange. Every question, every _single_ one, Roe and Babe drank, not saying a word. Roe’s nose was becoming increasingly redder by the minute, and Babe’s skin was flushed, his freckles barely visible. Luz’s heart skipped a beat when they drank for the elevator question, the office question _and_ the fricking dressing room question.

“Uhm, guys,” Luz said, swaying on his chair, the tequila hitting him hard. “I think Babe and Gene are winning.”

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the pair. Babe was looking at the floor, while Roe was just staring back.. The doc sure could handle his liquor, and George felt a wave of aew hit him as he realized that Eugene seemed as focused as ever.

“What’re you saying, George,” Harry asked. “Those two are pure, the purest, they just don’t have sex.”

“Then how come they’ve drank for every damn question so far?” asked George,  chuckling.

This is exactly the kind of party he wanted.

“Seriously?” asked Lipton, and Speirs nodded.

“Yes, I can confirm,” he said, and they suddenly all knew it was true. Speirs didn’t lie. He just didn’t.

“It’s always the quiet ones!” exclaimed Nixon, clapping his hands together like he just won a prize.

“Holy shit, guys, a dressing room? How was that like?” asked Liebgott, staring at the couple.

Babe shrugged, still looking at his feet. Roe blinked at Liebgott.

“I had to put panties in Babe’s mouth ‘cause he couldn’t stay quiet,” he answered like he was talking about his upcoming tax report.

“Panties?” asked Nixon in the sudden silence that fell in the room. A few mouths were open in shock.

“Yeah, we just went into the lingerie section,” continued Eugene.

“W-Why?” asked Luz, feeling like his head was going to explode.

It was now Eugene’s turn to shrug. “I like how lace looks on Babe.”

 

 

Total silence. Then:

“What the fresh hell, what the actual fuck-” started cursing Harry while the rest of the guys exploded in laughter.

“Holy shit you guys, I never thought-” started Nixon, his eyes shining with something like admiration.

Babe groaned and hid his face in his hands. “That’s why I don’t like this game, now they know everything.”

Luz jumped on the occasion. “No, we don’t know _everything_ , so we’re going to continue playing, if it’s alright with the rest of the crowd…”

He was answered by applause and whistling. Harry banged on the table, making it move a few inches to the left.

“Alright, who’s got some _questions_ ,” said Luz, a twinkle in his eyes while he refilled everyone’s drinks.

The questions followed, but it was clear now that the rest of the gang all had their eyes on Babe and Gene. At some point, the shots were forgotten, and only the couple was drinking, cornered by their friends.

Babe refused to meet anyone’s eyes, while Eugene explained every answer in a detached way, just like he would have been talking about something else, and not the way Babe had fucked him senseless in a bathroom's concert.

“You have a sex tape lying around somewhere?” exclaimed Luz while Babe nodded, downing once again his drink.

The questions were flowing and they had so many, Babe and Eugene actually had to stop drinking, or else someone was bound to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.

“Shit, seriously? When we came back from that trip two years ago? In the fucking _airplane_?” said Nixon, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

“It was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever received,” answered Babe, and Eugene actually smiled at him- _smiled_.

The rest of the men groaned. “This is the worst, but I can’t stop asking questions,” complained Harry.

Suddenly, George looked around him. He felt uneasy, and turned his head to ask the question that just popped into his head. “Guys… Have you… Hum… Have you done it here?”

Eugene nodded and George never had wanted to clean up his apartment this bad since he moved in three years ago. George let out a whiny noise. “Come on, guys!”

“Luz, I hope you cleaned the top of your washing machine since the last time we were here,” answered Eugene, a twinkle in his eyes.

“That was _last_ _week_!”

At some point, the questions seemed to fade. It seemed that Babe and Eugene had had sex in all the positions possible, in all the places imaginable, and the men were searching for the most wild things, but it had seemed that yes, Babe and Eugene had already roleplayed as doctor and patient, and _yes_ , they had done it in the hospital, and _definitely_ _yes_ they did had sex while someone was in the room, sleeping.

 

 

The guys were slowly getting discouraged, and it was now only Luz that was asking questions. He couldn’t believe that they had done all this. He had to find something that they _didn’t_ already do.

“While high?” he asked, and Babe nodded.

“Had a threesome?” George continued. Eugene patted his hand in sympathetically.

“You guys I’m so proud of you-” started Harry, his words slurring together. “I am jealous and completely grossed out, yes, but also _proud_.”

Eventually, the evening came to an end. The couples left one by one, and soon, it was only Luz and Toye saying goodbye to Babe and Eugene on their way to the front door.

“Sorry this got out of hand,” said Eugene, grabbing his coat.

“Are you kidding me? This was amazing,” answered Luz, because, while very traumatizing, it had been really fun to see Babe’s face turn redder than a tomato, and Eugene’s focused face never showing even a hint of regret.

“Wait, are you guys into BDSM and shit?” asked Toye, yawning.

“Sometimes, yes,” answered Babe, shrugging.

“Who’s the dom?” gawked Luz, thanking God for his boyfriend and his inspiration

“We switch most of the time,” said Babe. “Look, could you, hum… Not tell anything to Bill? I know he would be traumatized, and I don’t want him to know about my sex life,” Babe added, fiddling with a string coming out of his jacket.

George blinked. “Hum… Well-”

Babe groaned. “You texted him, didn’t you?”

“The whole thing,” said Luz, trying to contain his laughter.

“Fuck. Hey, Gene, get ready to go to church, because Bill is dragging our asses there first thing in the morning tomorrow,” he said, his shoulder slumping down.

Eugene opened the door and took a few steps into the corridor. “As long as it’s not tonight,” he said, and Babe smiled at him.

“Don’t tell me,” deadpanned George. “You guys are going to have sex- _again_. What is it going to be now, sixty nine standing up? On the roof?”

Eugene and Babe shared a look, and George shivered. He felt like they had powers, and had just read each other’s mind.

Eugene waved silently and began walking down the corridor to the elevator. Babe started to close the door on him, but stopped when only his head was poking through the entrance.

“Actually, Eugene has this little prostate vibrator since we arrived and I keep increasing the intensity, so my guess is that we’re gonna do it in the elevator, but we probably will do it again at home.”

He winked at Toye and Luz’s shocked faces.

“Okay, bye now, thanks for the lovely evening,” said Babe, grinning like an idiot, and he finally closed the door.

 

 

“What the fuck,” whispered Toye, huffing a disbelieved laugh.

George turned to Toye. “I think I also want to go to church tomorrow, just in case.”

Joe couldn’t agree more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were entertained! Comments are the wind beneath my wings.


End file.
